


Two Player Game//Platonic Hajime x Chiaki

by Camryn_lol



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Game Night, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Song: Two Player Game (Be More Chill), video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn_lol/pseuds/Camryn_lol
Summary: Hajime had a rough day at school, so him and Chiaki play video games to calm him down.(Inspired by Two Player Game from Be More Chill)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 8





	Two Player Game//Platonic Hajime x Chiaki

**Author's Note:**

> For the game they play, I went with Rocket League because it popped up when I looked up 'Playstation multiplayer games'. I know the game is slowly dying-

Hajime sits down in his desk, putting his head down with a small groan. "Hey Hajime, are you alright?" He recognizes that voice to be his best friend Chiaki.

"Just a rough day." He answers, lifting his head slightly to look at his best friend.

Chiaki frown slightly. "I'm sorry about that Hajime." She answers. "Do you want to come over and play some video games to make you feel better?"

"Sure." Hajime answers just as the teacher walks in.

~Time skip~

"What game do you want to play?" Chiaki asks, sitting down and looking through her games. "I've got games for the Xbox360, Xbox1, ps3, ps4, 3ds, wii, wiiu, switch, and pc."

Hajime sits on a bean bag and sighs. "You can pick."

Chiaki giggles slightly. "That doesn't exactly narrow anything down. I want you to pick, I'll play anything."

"Umm, what do you have on Playstation?" Hajime asks and walks over.

After a bit of discussion, the pair went with Rocket League and sat down to play.

The two played many rounds, Chiaki always winning. After their tenth round, Hajime dropped his remote and let out a sigh, leaning back.

"Hajime, are you alright?" Chiaki asks, messing around with game settings. "Do you wanna play something else?"

"Nah, Rocket league is fine." Hajime replies, letting out a small yawn. "Just thinking about today."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Chiaki puts up the controllers and turns off the Playstation. "It must be pretty bad if you're still thinking about it."

Hajime sighs once more. "Just a crappy day overall. People, grades, y'know?"

"Hiyoko?" Chiaki asks, knowing the short girl has been giving Hajime a hard time recently.

"Yeah." Hajime grabs a remote. "You wanna play something else?"

"Sure." This time, Chiaki grabbed a wii remote. "Mario kart?" Hajime nodded and Chiaki went to turn on the console.

"Hey Chiaki?" Hajime asks. "You know that you're my favorite person, right?"

Chiaki lightly chuckled and sat back down, starting up the game. "Really? Well, same to you."

Hajime smiles as the game starts. The two play a bunch of rounds, Chiaki obviously winning all of them.

"One last round?" Hajime asks. "I wanna try a different track."

Chiaki nods and hands Hajime the remote so he can pick one. Hajime picks a track and the two start the race.

That race was the closest one they had, Hajime coming in close second. "That was a good game." Chaiki says, yawning and putting down the remote.

"It really was." Hajime gets up, getting his backpack. "I'll see you later?" Chaiki nods and smiles.

"See you Hajime." She says as the boy walks off. She smiles as she cleans up all the games.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is pretty short compared to the last one I wrote, but I really hope you enjoyed it! I also apologize if anyone was out of character.


End file.
